


The History of a Harness; or, Three Times Anamaria Strapped It On

by aron_kristina



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Character of Color, Debauchery, F/F, F/M, Female Character of Color, Femslash, Het, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aron_kristina/pseuds/aron_kristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A harnessed phallus is truly a girl's best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The History of a Harness; or, Three Times Anamaria Strapped It On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aris Merquoni (ArisTGD)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTGD/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five Times Anamaria Was Better Than Jack Sparrow at Something](https://archiveofourown.org/works/75461) by [Aris Merquoni (ArisTGD)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTGD/pseuds/Aris%20Merquoni). 



1.

It's in a small port somewhere on the east coast of India. Anamaria never learns what the port is called, and she doesn't plan on going back, so it's a moot point anyway. She's been wandering the streets alone, glad to be rid of the rest of the crew. After a certain time on board a ship you just want to be alone. Of course, that amount of time is different depending on the crew, and, of course, the ship.

She actually goes into the small shop because she sees a pair of earrings in the window and she thinks she might like them, but when she gets inside she immediately spots it. It's lacquered wood, black, with a flower pattern, and a leather harness, soft black leather. She's mesmerized, and it's more than just a pirate's fascination with shiny things. It's in her hands before she even has time to think, and she strokes the smooth wood. The size of it in her hands is perfect, and she can almost imagine how it would feel.

She walks up to the woman who owns the shop, and pays the full prize for it without even trying to haggle. The shop owner's name is Mary, and Anamaria wonders if she's got a British parent, but she doesn't ask and Mary doesn't tell. Mary closes down the shop and shows Anamaria how to strap herself into the harness and how to best place the phallus. The feel of the leather against her skin and the base of the phallus against her sex turns her on more than anything has recently, and when she looks at Mary she can see the feeling reflected there.

The technique is more difficult than Anamaria first thought, and she finds herself with a new respect for the men she's been with who have done this well. She finds her rhythm after a while, and quickly realizes the benefits of not going soft after going off, that she can continue and come off more times, and that she can keep going until Mary has come off too.

When they lie afterwards on the bed, sweaty and satisfied, Anamaria is glad she paid the full prize.

2.

She doesn't get to use it all that often. Men have a tendency to be scared of her anyway, for some reason, and it's not always easy to find women who don't mind taking their pleasure with other women, especially when you're a pirate. The women in the taverns in places like Tortuga tend to be wenches, and Anamaria would never pay. Not because she really finds anything wrong with it, but she likes it when her bed partners are there because they want to, and she likes it when they enjoy themselves.

But then she meets Jack Sparrow and they sail to Singapore, and she meets Marion. They have a three way drinking contest, and Jack loses. They leave him under the table and Marion takes Anamaria into the back room of the tavern, where Anamaria fumbles with her clothes, and then with the harness while Marion leans against a wall and watches her. As soon as she's finished Marion takes charge though, pushing Anamaria down to sit on some sacks in a corner, and then she sits down on top of Anamaria. They kiss, and Anamaria is glad she doesn't have to do any of the work, because she feels dizzy even sitting down.

The angle isn't really good enough, or perhaps it's the vodka, but Anamaria finds she can't come off. Not even Marion's clever tongue does it for her, and in the end she has to push Marion away because she just feels hypersensitive, and it's not fair to Marion.

She doesn't remember falling asleep, and in the morning she has to pour a bucket of water over Jack to get him to wake up, but it's still a good memory, even if they had to leave in a hurry due to Jack being his normal stupid self. She still doesn't believe Marion is Russian though.

3.

Jack Sparrow is a sneaking bastard who probably couldn't keep from looking through other people's things if it meant his life. No, scratch that, he had proven over and over that he definitely couldn't keep his nose out of other people's business.

Anamaria is called into the Captain's cabin and finds Jack sitting in his chair, her harness and phallus on the table like a bizarre and scandalous ornament. Jack has propped it up to make it look like the table has sprouted a flower-painted cock-stand. Anamaria is not sure what the right thing to say in this situation is so she doesn't say anything.

Jack picks up the harness and examines it, even though he must already know exactly what it's for. There's something obscene in the way he touches the phallus, not unlike the way he touches various parts of the Pearl when he thinks no one is watching.

"You've been holding out on me," is what Jack finally says, which is not something Anamaria had prepared for.

"What?" she says, the surprise making her sound sharper than she had planned. She wants to be unruffled (after all, what can Jack do to her?) but she's nervous despite herself.

"This," Jack says. "How long have you had it?"

"Long enough," Anamaria says.

Jack smiles, the one he uses when he believes he's irresistible. Anamaria has an epiphany, and wonders why it took her so long to figure it out. This is Jack, and he really only thinks about four things: The Black Pearl, rum, shiny things and sex. The nervousness melts away and Anamaria looks at Jack, and smiles her own smile, the one she _knows_ is irresistible.

"Well then, Jack," she says, and she can see the smugness in his look. She's going to like wiping off that look. He thinks he knows what he's gotten himself into, and he has no idea.

"Show me what you've got," Jack says, and tosses the harness at Anamaria. She catches it.

"It will be my pleasure," she says.


End file.
